labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase vs Hallie
Chase vs Hallie is the 13th episode of season 4.5 Plot Hallie accidentaly detroys Chase's new invention and Chase plots revenge on her, but she tries to cover it up so she doesn't get destroyed by him. Leo builds a new invention that'll allow him to travel through computers. Story Chase is shown building a new invention in the Lab, the Re:Changer, which turns old rusty things into new things. Hallie walks in and ask's Chase what he's doing and he explains. He goes upstairs to get something to drink and Hallie accidentaly shoots the invention with electrokinesis when she try's to turn on the light that was dead and it ricochet's to the invention. Chase come's back to see the invention destroyed and Hallie super speeds away. Chase gets angry and his eyes start to turn red. Back in the living room, Leo makes a new invention that will allow him to travel through computers. He turns it on and his body gets digitilized and he goes into his laptop. He is able to go through all his stuff, literally. Bree, Aubree, Adam,Elena , Sara, Zax, and Mark use it and the go to Davenport's laptop to acess his secret and personal files. Davenport walks in and he doesn't notice them, but what they didn't know is Davenport started up a virus eraser and it'll delete them! They were about to get out when Chase's force field ball comes out of the elevator to hit Hallie and it destroys the machine. Leo got out but not the rest of them. Meanwhile Chase corners Hallie and she trys to cover it up saying that it was an accident, but Chase doesn't believe her and shoots her with a force field ball. She tries to get up but he hurls another force field ball at her, now she has no choice, she gets up and she's ready to..fight Chase! Back at the living room, Leo is trying to cancel the virus erasing progress but Davenport catches him tampering with his computer and he explains the problem. Davenport tries to use the mouse to grab Bree into a folder but she explains to him that it isn't working and how it tickles her. For fun, Davenport keeps clicking her to make her laugh. Leo then ask's Eddie to go into Davenport's computer. He does and Leo inserts a usb. Everyone in the computer transfers inside Eddie and he transfers into the usb. Davenport fixes up the machine and he transfers everyone back. Back in the lab, Hallie is fighting Chase. She electrocutes him and he falls to the ground, making her think he's defeated. He gets up and uses his levitating ability and kicks Hallie. Chase is about to finish her off when Leo runs into the lab and saves Hallie by shooting a fire ball at him. Hallie activates the security camera footage to show Chase that it was accident. He apologizes but Hallie still electrocutes him because he almost killed her. At the end, Leo tells Davenport that he downloaded all his secret and private information on to his usb and he's going to read it.Davenport chases Leo up to the lab to get it back. Cast Billy Unger as Chase Spencer Boldman as Adam Kelli Berglund as Bree Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Hal Sparks as Davenport Rahart Adams as Zax G.Hannelius as Elena Zendaya as Sara Ryan Newman as Hallie Recurring Kyle Massey as Mark